educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
ToL- New Belfast
Summary New Belfast is a Large Lunar Colony of 7,473 Human Civilians and Scientists. Predominantly a Science Community, it was founded in 2036, as a joint program between the United Nations, The Republic of Ireland and The United Kingdom, launched by the European Space Agency, as the forefront in Artificial Gravity development and Bio-science in space. Originally with a number of 4,000, when P-11 Broke out on earth and supplies were cut off, a dozen settlements around New Belfast amalgamated with the settlement in order to survive, from then on natural population growth has been highly monitored by the Directors of each Science division. Departments New Belfast is monitored and run by several departments working in near perfect Unison, due to lack of contact with the United Nations, The United Kingdom, or The Republic of Ireland Bio-Science: Lead by Director Angus MacLeman Advanced Mechanics and Engineering: '''Run by Director Amelia Helsburg '''Maintenance and Construction: '''Run by Director XS-01d: Construction Unit '''Resource Management and Exploitation: '''Doctor Finnegan Winchester '''Experimental Research and Development: '''Operated by '''Director Selma Ambrose Resources/Production Capabilities New Belfast was already a promising Self-Sufficient colony before The Collapse. Featuring Solar-Panels, a Dual Thorium and Fusion reactor complex, and KREEP Gathering Rovers, along with the standard Lunar Rock Blast furnaces iconic to all colonies. The only problem New Belfast faced was a lack of Volatile Elements, such as Nitrogen or Hydrogen. Though Hydrogen could be gathered by breaking down Lunar Ice, Carbon and Nitrogen had to be harvested in trace amounts found trapped in Lunar Ice, severely limiting natural population growth, due to the fact that Carbon would have to be strictly recycled, and every bit lost and gained would be precious. New Belfast's placement gave it access to "Abundant" resources in terms of Lunar availability, but this makes it a heavy target for the less than ideal human (and Robotic) elements belonging to Luna. Android Models New Belfast, out of necessity rather than luxury, has had to develop a score of different kinds of Androids, of varying models and makes, with a high level of variety. These are all of the current and past Models with their Model 1s Model 1s were the basic, supplied remote control "EVA" robots sent up with the original colonists, along with fabricators for their parts. These looked more like a pole with arms and treads for feet. As of 2069, All of these are phased out in New Belfast. Model 1-A Model 1-As were known as Constructor Units, designed to construct habitats and other buildings like Extractors or Solar Power Collectors. By 2069, these have been phased out of service. Model 1-B Model 1-Bs were Exterior Repair Units, designed for heavy and light repairs, with fine tools and able to work for longer periods, they were a much more durable model. These too are phased out by 2069 in New Belfast. Model 2s Model 2s were the experimental next step for Model 1s, humanoid in stance and appendages, their weak frames made them unsuitable for EVA Work, and forced to leave their interior workings and wiring exposed. But this made them preferable for interior repairs and even Servicing work, although they are much slower than even their Model 1 counterparts. Model 2-A Model 2-As are a Interior Repair unit, and as such were able to carry different tools for even finer work then their Model 1 counterparts. With a longer battery life and more "Appeasing" look, these were given a longer production run, more out of nostalgia and comfort than need, but they too, by 2069, have been phased out of service. Model 2-B Model 2-Bs were outfitted for Sanitation and janitorial work, outfitted with micro scrubbers on their feet, and an assortment of upper appendages for more varied cleaning. These have been replaced by superior models, and thus by 2069 have been phased out of service. Model 3s Model 3s are the oldest models in New Belfast. Developed independent of Earth Science. Their frames are stronger, their energy consumption more efficient, and the availability for a Titanium alloy plating allows it EVA Capabilities. As such, this allowed them greater versatility, adaptability, and Production capability. Model 3-A Model 3-As are Construction units, and are outfitted with a durable Titanium alloy frame and plating, making them capable of EVAs, allowing them to work for extended periods on the lunar surface without having to return to the colony, Production of this unit began in March 2045, and still produced today, although in lesser quantity than the Model 4 and Model 5 Prototypes. Model 3-B Model 3-Bs are Repair Units, both interior and Exterior, their durable frames allow them to be outfitted with whatever tools required to do fine repairs, from Circuitry to fiber-optic wiring replacements. They are outfitted with extra battery power, but this causes extra weight on the models. Production of this unit began in April 2045, and still produced today, although in lesser quantity than the Model 4 and Model 5 Prototypes. Model 3-C Model 3-Cs are Service Androids, plain and simple. Outfitted with Paramedical and Fire extinguishing gear, these at the ready Paramedics are completely code separate, operating on separate OS. In the event of a System-crushing event, Model 3-Cs are capable of operating regardless of damage to other systems. Production of this unit began in November 2045, and still produced today, although in lesser quantity than the Model 4 and Model 5 Prototypes. Model 3-D Model 3-Ds are the earliest attempts at a Laboratory assistance Android. Due to its abilities of advanced motor functions, module design, and Nano Fiber-Optic wiring, this made it the cutting edge of the Model 3 Generation. Production of this unit began in July 2046, went out of Production in June 2056. All existing units either were upgraded to, or been replaced by Model 4s. Model 4s Model 4s are the current "Cutting Edge" of mass produced Androids in New Belfast. These are stronger and even more durable in frame and structure, ER&D suggests with the proper materials, one could survive Re-Entry levels of heat into Earths Atmosphere, but this is untested and not proven. Speculation aside, the hardy Silicone and Titanium Oxide exteriors allow them much greater freedom of movement, and a more appeasing look, sometimes being mistaken for humans at a distance. Model 4-A Model 4-A is designated as an Interior-Exterior repair Android, with the Silicone-Titanium Oxide alloy plating, and Plasma welding and cutters, they are programmed with a lower-power A.I, meaning they can switch between tasks with less need for human monitoring, this allows them greater degrees of Autonomy. Model 4-B Model 4-B is a Exterior Construction Android, with a heavier frame meant for supporting and carrying more weight, it is able to carry up to 500 kilograms per upper Appendage, and an advanced sensor, allowing them to work harder, longer, and more efficiently, removing or sometimes even incorporating an obstacle into their current construction depending on if it is safe to do so or not.